


Cloister Bells

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from the perspective of the TARDIS, reflecting on the Doctor.  Just playing with ideas and I might extend this some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloister Bells

The Doctor has lost so much in the course of his long, strange life. Loss never gets any easier, especially not for my Doctor. He is careful about who he allows into his hearts.

So careful, because he has lost so much. Once he's allowed himself to love someone, he becomes afraid. Because he knows what will eventually happen. My poor, lonely doctor is so scared and sad. 

When he travels all alone, I worry about him. He becomes so angry. The Doctor forgets himself, he drifts back into that dark rage that can destroy worlds.

I cannot comfort him with words, with gentle touches. I am not there like his companions are. I am but a blue box that travels the stars. I'm just a blue box with a mad, despairing man that I cannot save.


End file.
